


Crossing The Line.

by Maya_Desires



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Peter, Demon!Wade, F/M, M/M, PWP, Wade seduces Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has been in love with Peter for a long time. Peter wouldn't admit to it, not even to himself. </p>
<p>Because their roles weren't meant to be. Wade is a demon and Peter is an angel.</p>
<p>And humans have written for centuries that star-crossed lovers only have sad endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing The Line.

**Author's Note:**

> Wade has been in love with Peter for a long time. Peter wouldn't admit to it, not even to himself. 
> 
> Because their roles weren't meant to be. Wade is a demon and Peter is an angel.
> 
> And humans have written for centuries that star-crossed lovers only have violent sad endings.  
> Though, they were right about one thing too, the lovers may end but their passion is woven in time itself for eternity to remember. Wade is just going to show Peter that same passion, so he forgets their violent ends.

Peter has been sitting on the rooftop of Harry’s apartment building, looking down at Harry and Mary Jane sitting out on the patio of bistro opposite street. Harry, if he played his cards right, he was going to get lucky with MJ. Poor guy, is nervous enough that if Peter didn’t know any better, would think he is about to faint or have a heart attack. Peter can read Harry’s thoughts, his hesitancy and thinking too much doubt-ness is as clear as he leans closer to Mary Jane –

“So close…come on, you can do this.”

-and then leans away, unable to make a move. Peter blinks and face palms and shaking his head. Peter still can’t help but smile fondly at the two young lovers. Love is so innocent and sweet, Peter muses wondering when Harry will gain his courage to kiss the girl. Should he pull a Sebastian and sing in his head?

He never thought he would be amused when a young ward was assigned to him. Harry had problems with no mother in picture and a father that was barely there, countless kidnapping as a child, and turned to drugs at very young age. And Peter rarely deals with teenagers, but after some work he has Harry on the right track. Now, only if he can bring Harry’s father back in the picture. Peter smiles to himself more leaning over the edge watching the Harry Channel.

That’s when a telltale flutter of wings disturbs the air beside Peter, and Peter’s smile goes down just like rest of his day is about to go. This flutter of wings isn’t just feathers, no there are leathers. Belonging to someone who has been annoying him for couple of centuries!

“Hello, angel.” Wade crouches on the ledge next Peter, flashing a smile showcasing his pointy canines. His summer blue sky coloured eyes have a fiery gleam, and his curving black horns glint in the sun. His black wing stretches out presenting himself before turning into a dark smoke, disappearing along with his playful pointed tail.

“Is that your human? Aww…young love? What a boring job. How’s your thankless job? Even humans don’t work without any benefits. Your job…where is the satisfaction with no perks?”

Peter is not going to bother. He is going to ignore him. And maybe he will go away.

“You are going to watch over him more, aren’t you? That age where souls stray their path faster and easier, huh. How troublesome, your job really sucks. My job, it has so many perks. Benefits have perks!”

“Does that include irritating guardian angels?”

Cr-shi-shoot! Peter spoke up. Why couldn’t he stay quiet around Wade? Wade always pulls a reaction out of him, no matter how much Peter desperately tries to be tolerant, virtuous and patiently serene like a good angel. He shouldn’t even be interacting with a demon! Why does he let Wade’s intrusive rude comments get to him? Peter is not going to look at him. He doesn’t want to see that smug, victorious look. It will only anger him and say more things to him.

“Petey-pie, I swear your moral indignation taste sweeter when you are busy stalking your ward on his date.”

“I’m watching over him. Not stalking him.”

“Well, excuse me Edward, You are watching them on their date. Wait, what century is this? 1930s Montreal? Creepy dude…wait you are going to watch the indecent part of the date too?”

Peter flushed deeply suddenly turning towards the Demon and blinks when he realized how close Wade was leaning towards him. He shook his head and glared hard.

“I wouldn’t do something like that!”

“Ooh…angel, you look so much prettier when you blush. Say…how about you give your ward privacy and join me on our own little date and let me teach you the wonderful world of popular culture of human world. Because I can’t believe you missed that Edward reference. Let’s start with worse part.”

“No.”

“Come on, you know you would understand Harry better if you let loose and watch movies, video games, _heh_ …porn! Now that’s definitely a way to let loose.”

“Definitely not. Especially that.”

“What’s your problem with porn? Harry is a normal teenager boy, you know by God’s great design, and being the normal teenage boy who is going through normal hormonal changes, he is designed to _lust_ for things. Be thirsty for desire of things, nothing is wrong with God’s design. Bet you think it is wrong that Harry jacks off to a woman’s bouncing tits as she is fucked into oblivion.”

Peter flushes again and bites his tongue to not answer that. He won’t answer, he has known Wade for centuries and he knows where this conversation will lead. He also knows this conversation with him to create a doubt in him. He has been taught and Captain Angel Steve has warned him about doubt. Doubt leads you to things that only end in the Fall. But even his silence seem victorious for Demon as his smirk turns into a grin.

Peter frowns.

Wade grins widen.

Peter ignores and turns back to look at Harry, who is ordering dessert.

“Are you ignoring my offer of showing you finer things of human world?”

“I am assigned to be looking after and being there for Harry. Can’t be far from him.”

“Yeah right, fuck that bullshit excuse. You can travel at speed of light. You can appear out of thin air. And plenty of guardians in this galaxy don’t glue themselves to their wards, because they can be there if they felt their ward’s need for “protection” or whatever it is that you do.”

“That doesn’t mean that I am still not going to voluntarily spent time with you, demon.”

“Aren’t we doing just that though?”

“What?”

Wade looked at him pointedly raising his claw and pointing at Peter and then at himself before flourishing his arms wide as to present the space they are in. He grins as the confusion on the cute face clears turning into a scowl and those deep brown eyes flash in amber at him.

“No.”

“Yes. You are doing exactly that. You are still here instead of other side of the world, spending time with me. Voluntarily.”

Peter bristles. He glared at demon turning to him again, “I am here for Harry. You interrupted my work!”

“Oh please, brat doesn’t need you to hold his hands and order food and treat a girl and a script of words will get him laid.”

“That’s not my guardian requirement!”

“Does your job requirement take away your will so that you must stay within comfort zone of your wards? Oh…in fact, I bet you do this with all your wards.”

“I am a servant of the Divine. I am doing my job, there is no need to have a will in this. And Harry is discovering love, no-not that!”

Wade was looking at him with pity. Peter gritted his teeth glaring at Wade.

“You are watching love happen, though in my opinion brat is just trying to get laid. What about you? Have you been in love? Have you even kissed?”

Peter flushed. He wasn’t sure if it was anger or the question itself. Maybe both.

“That is irrelevant and you are not in position to ask me that.”

“Wow. I asked about kiss and you want to talk about positions? Why don’t I tell you all about the best positions? With my tongue and your flexibility, oh yeah you look so flexible baby-boy, or even better after my tongue –

\- don’t you ever shut up?”

Peter isn’t going to imagine Wade’s tongue. Not on any part of his body. He looks at Harry and Mary Jane and notice them walking together towards the building. Peter lets himself smile noticing the held hands and shyness of both of them.

“Brat is gonna get laid tonight.”

“Wade!!”

“Baby-boy you should always yell my name. It sounds so sexy spoken by your pretty pink lips.”

Peter groans shaking his head and focuses on the thoughts of Harry’s. Well…Wade was right about that. Harry is planning on taking “next step” and have sex before marriage. Which is fine, it _isn’t_ done in sin but in innocence of first love. Harry is going to do right and only in consensual setting, Peter knew “accidentally” sending him to Ted talk on positive sex talk was good for Harry.  

“I’m going to go and watch over Harry. Outside of his apartment.”

“That’s pretty creepy! I, at least, stalk you openly in broad daylight…or in the dark of night time. Where you still can see me.”

“Wish I didn’t.”

“You are creepy and cold now. Not very angel-like.”

Peter ignores him and taking a last look at beauty of the nature and the setting sun. He climbs up the ledge and getting ready to take flight. Harry is not here anymore, he doesn’t need to spend any more time in the presence of demon.

He feels himself being pulled back and crashing against broad hard naked chest. He looks up at demon bewildered gaping at wicked grin. Peter opens his mouth to retaliate and suddenly Wade’s lips are on his. Peter is stunned feeling a hand gently holding his face. Wade is moving his face for better angle and Wade’s tongue flickers over his lips before snaking in his mouth and licking into his mouth teasing his own tongue.

Peter’s mind his blank and all he can feel heat. He feels like he is burning up as Wade moans into his mouth and the arm around him tightens pulling Peter flushed against his own body. Peter gasps opening his eyes, only to have Wade move his tongue deeper flickering at his tongue. Peter moans into the kiss, hearing himself moan he suddenly opens his eyes and struggles free. Wade lets him go easily but stays within his space.

He moves back until his back crashes against the ledge, Lord, what has he done? When had he even closed his eyes?

He is breathless and can feel his body still reacting to demon’s touch. His lips are swollen, his skin is on fire, his body is warm and his heart is racing. He knows if he looks down there will be telltale sign of his arousal.

What has he done…he has sinned. He feels so dirty. So human.

Peter groaned covering his mouth, he did another sin. He judged humans as dirty, that’s not his place!

Wade is quiet. Peter hasn’t heard any remark from him since he pulled free. He dares and looks up at the demon to notice Wade is staring at him, watching him as if he can read his thoughts. Peter wants to hide, because Wade is looking at him with half-lidded eyes darken in desire, as if he is a rare dessert that must taste so sweet that needs to be devoured. He hasn’t never seen Wade look at him with such open _starvation_ , as if he needs to consume him just after one taste.

“Don’t. Don’t come near me.”

Wade leans close to Peter until he is burying his nose against his neck and murmurs into his sensitive skin, “That’s the thing about us demons. We don’t follow orders or rules.”

Peter bites his lips pushing away from demon again. He needs to get away from here. He can’t have his body betray him anymore. He can feel himself _wet_ between his legs.

Wade wraps his claws around his wrist and pins him against the ledge with his own body, “Why haven’t you disappeared already, lil angel? Is it because you can feel the want? Is your free will coming alive? Or is it something else that’s making you undone?”

Peter bites back a groan at Wade’s words, his fingers tracing along his hips and his inner part of his wrist. He gasps when Wade suddenly spreads his legs and runs his thigh up between his legs. Peter groans and flushes in embarrassment unable to control his body from twitching and grinding against that thick muscled thigh.

“You are beautiful.” Wade whispers against his shoulder trailing his lips up along the side of his bare neck leaving a trail of burning skin. He nibbles on his ear lobe licking at the shell and murmurs as if to himself, “So beautiful. I would bound myself to you, if you have me. I go against the divided world, if it means to hold you.”

Peter was flustered hearing these confession, he felt like Wade was pouring himself to him. Has his advances before have always been true? He wasn’t just annoying him for the sake of annoying?

Wade pulls back looking deep into Peter’s eyes leaning down towards him stopping only few inches before his lips. He was giving a chance for Peter to disappear. A chance to leave, it was a chance Peter was at war inside his head. His heart wanted to stay and burn with Wade’s desire. His mind wanted him to escape and run because going against his own nature will only leave him fallen. But he can feel care for the demon that annoyed him for centuries. He can feel love…and love is not a sin. But what is he doing?

Wade murmurs, “You should let yourself feel for once, Petey. I know you want me just as much as I want you.”

Peter just breathes and wraps his arms around Wade’s shoulder pulling himself close to him, as if Wade is his anchor. He pulls himself up and meets his lips with his own. They kiss softly before opening up to each other. Wade nibbles on his bottom lip sucking it between his lips trailing his tongue along it. Peter opens his lips and tentatively moves his tongue over his top lip and licking against his tongue. Wade groans at the taste and presses his lips closer moving his tongue along his, greedily tasting the –heh- heavenly taste of Peter. Wade kissed him like he waited centuries for this moment, like if he break away this moment will be gone and never come again. Peter never felt someone desire him so deeply, he felt like he was breathing fresh air. He is overwhelmed and so aroused, he wants to press his body close and he groans when he feels hands around his hips, slowly tucking just under his waistband and trailing over bare skin.

They break away only to breathe against each other’s lips. Peter’s eyes were close and with every breathe he felt Wade’s lip brush against his own. Wade was gently holding his cheeks running his thumbs along his cheekbones. Peter opened his light brown eyes, the setting sun blazing them in red.

“If this is religious experience, then I willingly want to go on my knees and worship every inch of you.”

Peter blinked his eyes looking up into blue glowing eyes of the Wade, “You are beautiful.”

Wade broke into laughter and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “and you really are goodness kind soul to see that.”

“Petey?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want this..?” Wade continued to kiss down his neck and softly over his chest as he got on his knees before Peter. He gropes his thighs trailing his hands up over the soft jeans and pulling it open.

“Wade..what-

Wade looked up trailing his fingers up Peter’s thigh brushing his shirt up and bending forward to kissing at exposed navel, “This. Me?”

“Wade…god yes please.” Peter was losing ability to think just as Wade bit at his hip and bites at his underwear pulling it down. He felt like his knees were going to buckled and Wade has only unzipped his pants and was mouthing his cock over his briefs. 

“I told you about my tongue. I am going to blow your mind. Fuck…your cock looks so fucking pretty.”

Wade smirks, licking his swollen lips before his mouth comes down over Peter’s cock, pressing a kiss to the head and snaking his tongue out licking up at the slit. Fuck, Peter wasn’t fully hard but already pretty large. He could feel Peter getting harder under the ministrations of his tongue and it only made Wade salivate more.

“What—oh god!”

“Ah…just Wade works. Don’t think big guy would like you taking his name in vain.”

Wade smirks turns dangerously wicked and Peter’s brain short circuits because Wade is smiling up at him with his cock resting against lip. He licks at the precum on the head and easily wraps his mouth around his cock head, rolling his tongue around it and lightly suck on it.

Peter groans louder parting his legs and ran his fingers through Wade’s blonde hair resisting the urge to grab it and tug, or thrust up meeting that sinful tongue.

Wade takes his time. He traces the flat of his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, licking up and moans at taste of the leaking precum. Hand settling around the thick base and moving his fingers up the girth as he slowly moves his lips down his cock and feeling the solid weight of it in his mouth.

Peter runs his fingers through his hair and trying to keep his eyes open so he can look at Wade, but then Wade does this amazing thing with his mouth and takes him in completely inside and he throws his head back and thrusts and feels his cock hitting the back of Wade’s throat. Fuck. He tries to pulls away,

“Oh fuck, Wade...Sorry. I-“

Wade makes a sound of displeasure, and seizes his thigh looking up at him through his eyelashes and Peter groans. Wade hollows his cheeks around his cock and takes the every inch of his cock down his throat before moving back and doing it again, deliberately keeping it slow. He grabs Peter’s hips and coax him to thrust into his mouth. Wade moans appreciatively feeling Peter’s hand in hair fists and tugs down on his cock and looks up meeting and holding Peter’s gaze as he continuously deep throats him.

Peter lets out a strangled whimper and moans loudly as Wade yanks him by his hips, pulling his cock deeper down his throat and nuzzles his nose briefly against his happy trail. Peter begins to move his cock sliding completely in and out face fucking, the tip of it hitting the back of Wade’s throat.

Wade moans appreciatively feeling Peter’s hand in hair fists and tugs down on his cock and looks up meeting and holding Peter’s gaze as he continuously deep throats him.

Peter pats his face in forewarning groaning at the impending orgasm, but Wade bobs his head down his length faster and sucking harder taking it in deep. He couldn’t hold it off anymore and he was shooting cum down Wade’s throat. Wade didn’t take his mouth from his throbbing cock and just swallows taking everything. Peter feels weightless, utterly blissed out and scrambled as he feels waves crashing into him, Wade is not letting off and licking gently through the aftershock. He knows his thighs are shaking and he reluctantly pulls his hands away from Wade’s soft hair and caresses as if tracing his face to memory.

Peter pulls Wade up and crashes their lips together licking into his mouth tasting himself on his lips. He is kissing Wade desperately showing how wrecked he feels. When Wade bites his lip and sucks on his tongue and drawing him in like a last breath, Peter trailed his hands over his naked shoulders until he reaches down his ass and gropes him using it a means to pull him flushed against his own hips. Wade moans against his lips grinding down hard and his callous hands roaming over Peter’s thin shirt covered chest, trailing his hands around, his thumbs brushing over the pale pinkish nubs rolling it around. Peter groans his hips jerking up and grinding against his hips.

“Fuck…baby boy, you have no idea how beautiful you look. Flushed so deeply for me and dazed with pleasure.”

“Wa-wade…I need you, need more of you.”

Wade grins, his sharp canines peeking over his lips. He wraps his arms around him murmuring Latin and next thing Peter knows he is in a very large room, with its own small lounge, and huge fireplace. He looked out the large window covered in red transparent curtains. He could see old weathered buildings. Peter walked closer and looked out the glass doorway that leads to balcony, he could see mountains beyond the city, the city itself looked like it has been taken out of old time period and the landscape was glowing in the first rays of sunrise doused in morning dew.

“Wade?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Where are we?”

We flicks his fingers and blue flames starts flaring multi-coloured flames driving away the morning coolness and Wham! Starts playing as Wade, wearing nothing except for silk red and black robe with lace slash holding it close, walks across the room and sprawls across the edge of the bed and motions Peter to come closer.

“Welcome to Verona, Italy.”

“Verona?”

“A place for star crossed lovers. Come on, Romeo and Juliet?”

“You know, you look cute when you are outraged like this.”

“I…what? Did you pretend not to get my popular culture references?”

“Maybe.”

“You…!”

“Anyways, pretty sure you committed a crime to get us here, in this luxurious hotel, in this place.”

“No baby boy, this luxurious hotel was sold to me, you know humans always forget that they can sell us something other than souls too, now owner’s wife was a smart cookie but not that smart and sold his hotel for cream puff or was it Sumatra coconut cream filled raspberry puff twinkie, anyways this is Hell’s property. And this is my room.”

Peter looked around the room again, taking in the details before slowly turning his eyes back to the demon man sitting on large king sized bed. The bedsheets were satin smokey gray thousand thread sheets, knowing Wade, and curtain draping around it.

“Oh, and what do you want to do in your room?”

“What I want is to fuck you. I want to be inside of you. I want to mark that pale skin of yours with my teeth. I want to kiss you while I fuck you, on your knees, on your back, or on top of me. I am not picky about that, I want to look into your eyes as you lose yourself and cum for me. Worn you out, keep fucking you until you only remember my name and how you are mine. Then we can rest, enjoy tacos because spice is good. Rest up, and then want you inside of me and fuck me good.”

Wade is a demon, of course he said all of that in details because he found it amusing that Peter was red. Even after he sucked his dick and Peter licked into his mouth, tasting himself, he still flushed in embarrassment. Red so pretty on Peter. He grabs Peter’s trembling hand and pulls him down on the bed squeezing his hand gently and holding him, trying to memorize this. Memorize that Peter was here, in his room.

Peter bit his bottom lip looking down at Wade after looking around the room. He was going to this. He really was going to this. Was he really going to do this?

“Having second thoughts?”

“I…no. I want you. I just..don’t know.”

“Don’t do what feels wrong to you, Peter.”

Peter leaned down gently pushing Wade back on the bed and climbing with him. He settles one of his legs between the demon’s knees and leans over hovering over him. He could feel his wings spreading out, showing all the bright pure snow white features. He blushed watching Wade gaze at his wings mesmerized and felt his cheeks burn hotter when that gaze focused on him.

 Wade leans up moving his lips brushing across at the corner of his mouth and up his cheeks wanting to chase the blush. He moves his hands down Peter’s arms and around his hips.

“It doesn’t feel wrong when I kiss you,” Peter breathes before pressing his lips against Wade’s and kissing him deeply pouring his desire into the kiss. He nibbles on his bottom lip suckling it, lingering his thumb across his jaw moving it up as he brushes his lips at the pulse point on his neck.

Wade groans moving his head back exposing his neck gasping when Peter bites at his neck softly. Peter moves his hips against him and Wade’s grip on his hips tightens pulling him even close and grinds against him.

“ _Fuck Peter’’_

Peter gasp crawls up his body aligning their pelvis together and grinds harder moaning, “Wade…you are wearing too much clothes.”

Wade grins pulling Peter down by his shirt, “Why don’t you fix that, baby boy?”

“You just want a show.”

“Won’t complain if I got one,” Wade brushed his lips across Peter’s neck mumbling at his skin as his hand roam over his ass and squeezing it. Peter straightened and pushed Wade off onto bed.

Peter slowly unbutton his shirt off running his thumbs across each inch of exposed skin, and Wade’s gaze darkens at the sight of Peter’s lean, strong and wiry muscled chest. He watched Peter’s muscles shift and flex as he pulls his shirt completely off and throwing back over his shoulder, it ended up a bundle on a chair.

“Off, take your pants off,” Wade demanded his gaze lingering at dark hairline trailing rom his navel down beneath the waistband of his jeans.

He leaned back over Wade while unbuttoning his jeans and kissed him, “Demanding much?”

Wade groaned kissing back and gripping his hips, he took it upon himself and tugged Peter’s jeans with his underwear off, and Peter’s cock sprung free from its trappings, Wade could feel his mouth water at the size of it again. Peter was definitely a grower, he can’t wait to have every inches of that big cock deep inside him. But first, he really wants to fuck Peter, make love to him until the only thing he can know for sure how much he loves him.

Peter pulled Wade’s silk robe off dropping it on the chair beside his shirt before pulling off his pants completely not even taking his eyes off of Wade’s body. Peter bit his lip and couldn’t help tracing fading scars with his palms and fingers, his hands running and shifting all over the muscles of Wade’s chest, arms, shoulders, then down the swells of his abdomen. Peter has seen Wade shirtless countless of times, he was always indecent to annoy him, being rude show casing all of his toned bulky muscles. He knew Wade was growing impatient by his quickened heartbeats and breathe, but this is his own form of revenge. He wanted to admire every inch of his naked skin, feel it against his own. His gaze dropped to Wade’s sizable cock lying flat against his hard abdomen. He couldn’t help but trace Wade’s cock with his fingers teasing the head with twirl of his thumb.

Peter was concern at the size, but he couldn’t help but feel anticipating it. He wanted it. He wanted to feel the hunger in Wade’s eyes, he wanted to be consumed.

Peter knew he was being a lil shit teasing him. He leaned back opening Wade’s legs wide and kissed down thigh biting at the soft inner thigh flesh. He licked up Wade’s cock and wrinkled his nose at the taste of precum dripping onto his tongue. He grabbed Wade’s base of Wade’s cock with both hands slowly stroking and covered the head sucking on it softly in between teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue.

“Angels can be deviant lil tease?”

“With right incentive. Yes.”

Wade growled and manhandled Peter down on the bed and covered his body with his own. He kissed along his neck, making Peter gasp and shiver as he trailed his hand down his side caressing his hip bone. Wade is licking at soft skin under his ear and sucking big hickeys all over the exposed neck down to collar bone. He was rutting shallowly against Peter’s groin and licking circles around the marks he created.

Peter gripped his shoulders with his head tilted back looking at Wade with half lidded eyes moaning and gasping his name. He was having trouble processing, Wade’s mouth, hand and body was all over him. He moaned and wraps his arms around Wade’s neck pulling him down even closer and leans forward licking at Wade’s jaw following the curve up to the shell of the ear nipping at it. He could hear Wade grunt against his shoulder. Peter moans out loud when Wade grinds down hard, their cocks rubbing against each other creating much needed friction. He kissed him already opening his mouth to him already before whispering,

“Gonna make me forget everything except for your name, aren’t you?”

 Wade grips his knees and pulls away flipping him over in a single jarring movement, moving his hips up and spreading his knees apart. Peter blinked at sudden change in position. He pulls himself up on his hands and looks back over his shoulder and shivers as Wade looks back over his body with a dark look.

“You look so enticing on your hands and knees, babe.”

Wade runs his hands down Peter’s body gripping his hips moving his hands down and pressing into the dip of his hipbone. He sucked at a deep purple hickey to the back of Peter’s neck, moving down to his nape. He licked, nip, sucked at random moving down Peter’s spine licking up at his back dimples.

The only warning he got was Wade grunting, “I have to get you ready. It would be uncomfortable, but it will feel better. Trust me, okay?”

Peter just nodded, closing his eyes and trusting Wade. Wade kissed his lower back and gripped Peter’s ass to pry his cheeks apart, holding them open and teasing kittenish licks at his hole, poking at his rim. Peter’s back arches to Wade’s fingers brushes against his asshole, gently probing the ring of muscle, tongue still flickering around poking into his hole before he laves up his ass.

Wade materializes a jar from nowhere, he pours the thick lube between his fingers before easing a finger inside. His thumbs tracing the rim of his hold as he slowly pushing a finger in until his knuckle. Peter moans arching his hips up earning an appreciative hum from Wade.

Peter’s thighs are quivering by the time Wade is gently adding more fingers into his ass and fucking with them. Wade kissed up his back over his shoulder and nipping at the sensitive nape. Peter suddenly bucks up when Wade’s brushes against his prostate.

Wade seems to get lost in fingering Peter open, he pushes in three fingers suddenly moving his fingers harder against Peter’s prostate and stretching him open more, making Peter thrash his head back, his toes curling as a guttural moans escaped his slacked mouth.

“Wade...”

“Hmm?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

Peter flushed mewling as Wade continuously stroked against his prostate harder with his fingers. He needs more. He whimpers begging, whispers in his embarrassment, “ _Please_ fuck me.”

Wade is cruel. He really is a demon. He pushes his three fingers deep inside him pumping his prostate like he has all the time in the world. His voice husky and low in demand with dark promise, “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“ _Please fuck me!”_ Peter growls, lightheaded and lost with want and need for Wade.

Wade grins at Peter wickedly and slides his fingers out of his ass. He pulls Peter and turns him flat on his back, slides a pillow under him, forcing his hips up and spreading his legs open even more obscenely. Wade moves between his legs and pulling it up around his waist exposing his asshole wide open. He is gently pushing past the tight ring of Peter’s inner muscle as he moves inside him while watching Peter’s face closely for any hint of pain.

Peter tips his head back and groans at the feeling of finally being filled with Wade’s massive cock. It’s overwhelming, as if he is being split down the middle and only being held together by Wade. He holds his breath tensing up just as Wade makes a noise and completely bottoms out, his girth pushing Peter’s rim wider than preparation. Peter lays there gasping and adjusting to the sheer size.

“Relax babe, try to relax. It will get better,” Wade murmurs against Peter’s hair and brings a hand around Peter’s cock, jerking him off leisurely trying to distract him from discomfort. Peter’s shaking under him and nodding. He relaxes and the stretch is hurting less, turning into a pleasant burn. Wade moans pumping him grinding down and moves out slowly thrusting forward.

“Fuck Peter!” Wade groans when Peter pushes his hips up and grinds against him, clenching viciously down on his cock. Peter had wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist, digging his heel into his back pulling him in, making Wade gasp with each roll of his hips up.

Wade kept his movement steady, moving in different angles as if experimenting. He kept thrusting until Peter’s body shuddered as he let out a loud cry, feeling Wade’s cock brushing exactly where his prostate was, it send pleasure firing up his spine and shook his entire frame. Wade looked down at Peter withering under him, he moaned not giving time for Peter to recover and kept rolling his hips thrusting at his prostate.

“Wa-wade! Fuck, you feel so good. Don’t stop…more babe. Harder!”

Wade wraps his arms around Peter and without warning he picked up his pace and started thrusting with more force. He was bottoming out with each thrust, fucking with brutal strength, with long inhuman strokes that bring him deeper into Peter.

Peter’s back arches into it, gripping tightly at the Wade’s biceps, as he moves his hips to meet each thrust, clenching down on his cock every time he moves back. He pants against Wade’s neck, he couldn’t help but licks along the strained tendon to the shoulder and bites hard to muffle his moans. Wade grips Peter’s knees and pushes them up towards his chest.

“Hold your knees up to your chest, babe.”

Wade growls, low and pleased when Peter tentatively holds his knees up. Wade is looking down admiring Peter flat on his back, knees pushed up against his chest with legs obscenely splayed under him. He rocks forward watching his cock disappear deep inside Peter’s ass. He grinds against him and slides his arms around Peter’s back to pull him flushed against his body.

Peter makes a low guttural sound whining as he feels Wade push his way back in between his legs, forcing them to spread wider to accommodate his thick cock. Wade bends his head down and licks his nipples sucking at each of them one at a time, while fucking Peter in long strokes. Wade licked up his solar plexus and whispered against his swollen red lips.

“I want you to cum with only me inside of you.”

Peter moaned wantonly, he pulled Wade down and licked into his mouth, panting against his lips, begging and pleading for more. Peter’s cock was trapped between them, leaking precum all over his tummy and it was smearing against Wade’s abdomen with each thrust.

Wade hooked his hands under Peter’s thighs and guided his legs to wrap around his waist, their bodies drawing closer, their chests to hips pressed flushed against each other’s. Wade had his arms tight around him as he rammed into Peter’s harder and faster.

Peter was screaming in pleasure, the heat pooling inside him drove him to meet Wade’s every thrust, gasping for air when Peter clenched down hard on Wade’s long thick cock and smearing cum between them as he came. Wade captures Peter’s lips in a messy kiss, fucking Peter through his orgasm, increasing his speed and force.

Peter knows Wade is close, he can feel Wade’s body starting to shake. Wade is pulling out of him, he tightens his legs around him and pulls him in whispered hotly, “I want to feel you cumming inside of me, Wade. Fill me up, cum inside of me.”

“Fuck baby boy, you are killing me,” Wade fucks Peter’s ass harder until he cums inside of him with a choked shout, he buries his neck licking at the sweat and nibbling on the sensitive skin. He presses his face in Peter’s neck, inhaling his scent and nuzzling lovingly, making Peter shiver. Peter runs his hands over Wade’s sweat slicked skin, tracing all the scars and markings of hellish life.

They were both floating in bliss aftermath, touching each other slowly and sensually. It was all too intimate, relishing in each other’s closeness. Wade manhandles Peter’s sex-pliant body into more comfortable position, and pulls him into the curve of his body. They press fleeting kisses to each other, warm and slow.

“Peter…”

“Huh?”

“What? Did you forget your name?”

“Shut up. Don’t ruin this bliss…it feels like you fucked out my soul out, instead of just my brain.”

Wade laughed nuzzling close, brushing his lips across Peter’s sweaty hair and kissing softly and whispered against his skin, as if to imprint his words on Peter. He knew this might be his last and only chance to confess. It wasn’t in him to chase and annoy an angel for centuries, he loved Peter’s reactions, his anger, his smug grins, his care and kindness, and he loved his whole being.

“I love you…not sure when it happened, but I feel like I have loved you even before I got to know you.”

Peter’s heart quickened and turned his body with slight wince when Wade’s cock slips, he groans at loss and when he feels a small trickle of cum leaks out of his ass and down the back of his thigh. He continues turning until he is resting his head on Wade’s chest and running his hands down his body. He had never seen Wade as vulnerable as he laid his feelings bare, except he wouldn’t look at Peter, did he really think he was going to reject him?

“Wade…you irritate me. But I never realized when our interactions became more, didn’t realize that I was falling for you devilish charms.”

Wade huffed a laugh opening his eyes and looked at Peter’s smiling face, he felt his heart skip couple of beats. Peter reached out and cupped his face tracing the skin beneath his thumb, “I love you too, I truly deeply love you Wade.”

Wade smiled showing all his sharp teeth, and it was all he could do as he held Peter closer, both intertwining their bodies and cuddling sharing relishing in their shared warmth.

“Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“We should clean up.”

“Can’t move. Too content to move and seriously sexed out.”

“Alright, rest then. You’ll need energy for round two.”

“You need energy! Gonna ride you so hard, you want be able to keep up.”

Wade laughs kissing at grumbling Peter’s head and pulls covers up over them. Peter wasn’t joking, he really his too content being tangled up with Wade, as if weight has been lifted. They both fell asleep in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. How was it? Did you guys like it? Did the amount of gay porn paid off and showed in the story? 
> 
> Please comment and kudos and all the nice things that are your feedback. They are encouraging and also cause it makes me less scared to throw private work into public spheres.


End file.
